


The Night Shift

by Doppelganger159



Category: Furry - Fandom, JudyxNick - Fandom, Sex Article, Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: This is my first JudyxNick sex story I have wrote, I seriously hope you guys like it, it took me a while at first but I did it, enjoy





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JudyxNick sex story I have wrote, I seriously hope you guys like it, it took me a while at first but I did it, enjoy

**THE-NIGHT-SHIFT**  
"Ready, Carrots?" Nick said sadly, Judy took a deep sigh, "Yeah." It had been a long day on duty as a police officer for both of them, and impossible for them to have any 'Alone' time. As Judy stopped her patrol car at her apartment, "What are we doing, Judy?" Judy quickly responded, "Gotta grab something real quick, come on." She said getting out of the car, "What is it?" Nick asked, "Just follow me." Judy said walking into her apartment building. In the hallway near her room, she stops Nick, looks around, "Finally, we are together alone now." "Sly Bunny." Nick commented, "So you didn't have to grab anything?" "No, though we needed a 'break' from all this police work, it's tough to keep an interspecies relationship, especially if Zootopia laws deny it." "Yeah,.......... so about the uh, 'break', are we gonna go into your roo-" just as Nick was trying to finish his sentence, Judy kissed him hard, and possessive on his lips. Nick was astonished by Judy's quick love, he was amazing at first, then her held her in his arms, still prolonging their kiss. Eventually, Nick picks up the bunny by holding the under part of her thighs, making out in mid-air, then trying to move, they couldn't get to unlock the door on her room, "mmmmhhhh, key, Judy, the key....." Nick said then Judy hands him the key while still kissing, as Nick unlocked the door, they fell onto her bed. Judy then closed the door and jumped on top of her fox after locking the door. "Ooof! Judy, you sure you want to........?" Nick asked politely, "Yes, I want us to have sex tonight, Nick." Judy answered his question.  
{SEX PORTION OF STORY IS COMING}  
She then started to undo his shirt buttons, then his pants, still on top of him, she begins to kiss him, they start to grind their hips together, both moaning in pleasure, "Hold on......." Judy says leaning back, "What is it?" "Let me get this bulky uniform off first." She took off her utility belt STILL on top of her fox, then her top, then her wrist protecters, then her bra, pants, then finally her panties, there sat a wet bunny on Nicholas Wilde. He could even feel her wetness, her heat, close through his boxers, she then took them off. "Ohhhhhhhhh.......... Judy," "What is it, Nick?" "Your so, so wet, all for little old me?" Nick said in a happy voice, "Well Nick, your not exactly....... heh, little, your quite big, and I want all that hard big dick inside me." "Well then, whatever you say, Carrots." She starts to kiss him again, slowly rubbing her knee on his hard cock, "Oh yeah, just like that, Judy." Nick said in pleasure, "You like that hmmmm?" "Yes, oh fuck yes." "Then you'll like this better......" she slowly slid down his body, and began to suck on his large member, "Fuck, uhhhhhhh, Jesus, that feels so goo-" Just then, it hit him, that sweet smell of her dripping sex, like honey and sweet sugar, he needed a taste, "Judy, I need your......." She lifted up get head, "What is it?" "You, your, your......... your pussy, I need it, I want it." "Well then, my pussy is getting your attention?" "Yes.... YES!!" She moved forward on him, "Well? You gonna have a tast-" It happened, his tongue deep and long, she screamed with pleasure. 13 minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to cum, "Nick! Please! I need to fucking cum!" "Alright, do you want to......?" "Yes, I'm gonna." Just then, they both let out a deep moan as his cock started to shove inside her, he slowly started to pick up pace, faster, and faster. "Judy, your so fucking tight!" It happened, she came all over his crotch area, he loved it. 3 hours later, at about 2:00 AM, his knot began to develop, then it started to work its way into her tight heat, slowly, the knot started to empty out into her, the cum filled her insides, "Urghhhh!!" Nick had to let it out, "Jesus Nick, fuck me harder!" "I..... I aghhh, can't! I'm, I'm out of breath." "Thank God, I am to." Judy then fell over on his chest, his throbbing cock still deep inside her, "So Carrots, was this our little Night Shift?" "You fucking bet." "So ummm, is it ok if I stay the nigh-" "Yes, stay...... please." "Don't worry, I'll be here forever." Then they both fell asleep, his member still deep inside her, as Saturday began, they we're separated, I mean that by his dick out of her pussy. After they awoke to the realization that they have slept together for the first time, they had a whole weekend to themselves;)  
"So what do you want to do, Carrots?" Nick said smirking, "Well, we could have some........ 'fun'." "Heh, we're already dressed for 'fun'." Nick implied, "Well, let's have 'fun'........... now." "Alright then." And they fucked happily cumming ever;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a part 2 to this story, all it takes is to say "YES" in the comment section, thanks everyone!


End file.
